ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Kratts
T-Rex Trackers Aviva was able to finish the time machine that she was working on before in Raptor Round Up. When she tells the Kratt Brothers it gets them completely excited. They have all decided to travel back to Montana to start with the biggest, ferocious, and most famous carnivore of North America...Tyrannosaurus-Rex. The Kratt Brothers were prepared for the adventure, but Aviva and Koki have also wanted to go find a T-Rex. When they are in a forest, they decide to split up. Aviva and Koki come across a hungry female, when she spots them, she comes after them. They hide in a cave, but this was soon a chance for Aviva to test out another new invention she made, its called the Tyrannosaur communicator. Soon after that, it worked, Aviva, Koki, and the T-Rex have made a bond with each other, and the female T-Rex starts to treat the two girls like they are babies. The brothers meanwhile have also been able to find some T-Rex, an entire bachelor group of male T-Rex. Martin decides to call the leader of the group, King. They figure out that they were able to associate with each other like lions do today, and they are brothers, maybe even cousins from their old mother. When Aviva and Koki tell the brothers about the female they found, Martin decides to call her Queen. But now, there is a problem. Another male T-Rex is looking for a territory and mate to have, and Queen doesn't accept him as a mate, soon they have a fight, but King puts a stop to this and King and Queen mate. However, the start of Kratt Bros prehistoric park begins when two T-rexes named Rexanne and Tyra are the first in the park Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Female T-Rex hunting and killing Corythosaurus, Male T-Rex calling and scent marking for a mate, female T-Rex fighting a male T-Rex, T-Rex pack taking down Alamosaurus Animals featured: Tyrannosaurus-Rex, Edmontosaurus, Corythosaurus,Triceratops, Alamosaurus, Animal Name(s): King, Queen, Rexanne, Tyra Science Concept: T-Rex behavior Prehistoric Knights The gang meet one of the world's most greatest defenders, Ankylosaurus. Martin calls him Smasher. Aviva wants to make an Ankylosaurus creature power suit, so she and the Kratt brothers are going to stick alongside their Ankylosaurus friend as he defends himself from predators and wins himself a mate. But Zach comes through his own time machine to capture an Ankylosaurus to smash everything in the wildlife. Will the Kratt Brothers once again stop Zach from completing his robot or Will Zach be able to succeed this time? Will a new addition to the dinosaur park be saved? Watch and find out Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Ankylosaurus defending himself from lone male T-Rex, bull Ankylosaurus fighting with each other for a mate Animals featured: Ankylosaurus, T-Rex, Alamosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Corythosaurus, Animal Name(s): Smasher, Smash JR Here come the Duckbills The brothers volunteer to go find a hadrosaur family member to learn about one. They find a large herd of Parasaurolophus drinking at a watering hole, and start to learn about how they communicate with each other. They learn that how they communicate is with their large crests, and they even warn each other when danger is coming. Aviva is now ready to make a Parasaurolophus creature power suit. But Zach wants to use a Parasaurolophus Calf as an Alarm Clock. Using the Time Machine he stole from Aviva, kidnaps Hooter JR. Luckily, the Kratt bros defeat Zach with Parasaurolophus powers who cries "Bah, who needs duckbills anyway?" Then, the Kratts rescue Hootor and say "WE DO!" In the end, Zach gets a special digital Parasaurolophus-Clock to his surprise. Meanwhile, at their new park, the Kratts say "Parasaurolophus saved, and they're not good for clocks, they deserve to be living safe and away from extinction!" Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Mother and father communicating with thier young, Parasaurolophus herd member warning others that Saurorinitholestes are coming, Saurorinitholestes attacking Parasaurolophus herd Animals featured: Parasaurolophus, Triceratops, Saurorinitholestes Animal Name(s): Hooter, Hootey, Hootor JR. Science Concept: Dinosaur Communication Traveling with Triceratops The crew is traveling with a large herd of Triceratops in South Dakota going across the landscape looking for food, even if it involves running into trouble. The herd is lead by a large bull male Martin names Charger, and his baby boy that Martin named Hornsey. But a Dromeosaurus pack was nearly about to eat Hornsey, but Charger does manage to scare him off. But now the herd was about to run into even bigger trouble, because a T-Rex pack is now hunting them down for food. Will the Wild Kratts be able to help protect the herd from the big danger coming their way or will the T-Rex get a good filling of Triceratops meat? Watch and find out! Will some Triceratops join the park? Yes Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Triceratops feeding on plants, Triceratops jousting for leadership and mates, Triceratops herd defending themselves and herd members against T-Rex and Dromeosaurus pack Animals featured: Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus-Rex, Pterandon, Lambeosaurus, Dromeosaurus Animal Name(s): Charger, Hornsey, Tria Science Concept: Dinosaur Herd behavior Mama Maiasaura The team reaturn to Montana (this time 75 instead of 65 MYA) and discover a colony of Maiasaura at nesting site with eggs inside of the nests, so they decide to stick around and observe how a Maiasaura takes care of her eggs and hatchlings. But when Gormaund comes through time by using a Time Machine Zach gave him, he decides to steal dinosaur eggs for a Dino egg buffet. He steals eggs from the Maiasaura colony and from the T-Rex's great GrandUncle: Daspletosaurus, the Triceratop's .great GrandUncle: Torosaurus and an Ornithomimus flock. What Gormaund doesn't know is that he's going to be in big trouble when the owners of those eggs go looking for them. The worst part is that Aviva and Koki have been kidnaped by Gormaund after finding out what he was up too. Will the Wild Kratts save the eggs and their friends before Gormaund succeeds with his plan? Watch and find out. After Gourmand ends up saying "Who needs dinosaur eggs?" the Kratts anwser "we do!" Afterwards, new dinosaurs join the park, even a pair of Struthiomimus Rarely or never before seen moments: Maiasaura scaring away a struthiomimus, Maiasaura, Torosaurus, Ornitomimus, and Daspletosaurus eggs hatching Animals featured: Maiasaura, Daspletosaurus, Triceratops, Struthiomimus, Ornithomus Animal Name(s): Beak, Little Das, Screech, Horny, Strutty, Mimic Science Concept: Dinosaur Parental care The Smartest Dinosaur The Kratt brothers come across a Troodon and his pack members, and they are captivated into seeing them because they are known for being the world's most smartest dinosaur, and had the K-T Extinction not happened, this Dinosaur would evolve to fill Homo Sapian's niche. The rest of the crew however don't know how smart a Troodon is, so now the Kratt Brothers are going to prove to everyone that Troodons are very smart dinosaurs by following the pack to see what they do. And what they do is amazing! From the Troodon pack attacking a Orodromeus flock and Edmontosaurus herd and killing an Edmontosaurus and 2 Orodromeus- at the same time, to raiding a Oryctodromeus burrow and getting past their awesome defences, they do it all! In addition, the Kratss manage to add some Troodons and Edmontosaurus to their park, Nigel Marvin Style Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Troodon pack attacking Orodromeus flock and Edmontosaurus, Troodon raiding Oryctodromeus burrow, Troodon feeding their young and watching the eggs Animals featured: Troodon, Maiasaura, Oryctodromeus, Orodromeus Animal Name(s): Smarty, Miss Brains, Monty Science Concept: Dinosaur IQ The Fast and the Speedy The crew make one last adventure in Montana, before new adventures appear, and meet up with a group of strange and bizarre dinosaurs: Ornithomimus: a creature who is omnivorous, very fast, and very small comparing to other dinosaurs. When one of them steals some of their gadgets and belongings, because of mistaking them for food, they must act fast to get their things back. Martin names a female Ornithomimus Speedy, and a male Ornithomimus Fast, both Ornithomimus join the park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Ornithomimus stealing eggs from a Triceratops herd, Ornithomimus avoiding a Gorgosaurus pack Animals featured: Ornithomimus, Triceratops, Gorgosaurus Animal Name(s): Speedy, Fast Science Concept: Prehistoric Omnivores Tarbosaurus Trek The crew fly over to Mongolia 80 million years ago to find the top predator. Tarbosaurus, the biggest carnivore of Mongolia. They find a lone male wandering around and patrolling his territory for intruders. When a female comes in, the male Tarbosaurus becomes interested in her and decides to mate with her. Another male soon comes and the two male Tarbosaurus soon fight for the mate and territory..... unless the Kratt Brothers can put a stop to the fight using Tarbosaurus powers, and add some Tarbosaurus to their park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Tarbosaurus hunting a Saurolophus, male Tarbosaurus fighting for mate and territory Animals featured: Tarbosaurus, Saurolophus, Oviraptor, Charonosaurus Animal Name(s):Edit King ll, Queen ll, Eggy Oviraptor Science Concept: Tyrannosaurs Clawing with Claws The Kratts decide to look for an animal in Mongolia that has the biggest claws of all time- Therizinosaurus. Some of the crew members might be confusing it for a meat-eater, but they discover that it is actually a plant-eater that uses those massive claws to grab a hold of plants, and to defend themselves from large predators like Tarbosaurus. Its mating season for them, and a Theriznosaurus is stopping at the oasis where the Bros are filling their canteens. The Kratts go off to its mating grounds. But the journey is hard, and filled with many perils, but it'll be worth it when they add some Therizinosaurus to their park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Therizinosaurus eating plants and fish, Therizinosaurus defending himself from Tarbosaurus, Two Therizinosaurus fighting for mates, Never before seen battle between Theriznosaurus and Deinocheirus Animals featured: Therizinosaurus, Tarbosaurus, Saurolophus, Deinocheirus, Animal Name(s): Claw, Claw JR Science Concept: Dinosaur Claw use Terrors in the Tortuga Chris and Martin are looking for Velociraptors in a Mongoilan forest. They soon come across a large pack of them, but the tech crew soon realize that they are much smaller then they expected, and are not finding them to scary at all. But,they discover that even though they are very small, they are capable of taking on bigger animals like Gallimimus and Protoceratops. Meanwhile, to figure out the Velociraptor's killing power, Aviva gets her hands dirty and analizes a Protoceratops she stole from a rival Pack of raptors. But she's going to be in big trouble when the killers of that carcass come to reclaim it. Soon the Tortuga is on lockdown mode, but the Raptors just won't give up, and their persistence pays off. . Soon the Tortuga is on lockdown mode, but the Raptors just won't give up, and their persistence pays off. Koki just manages to sneak to her station to alert the Brothers. But the Brothers are already heading to the Tortuga alongside White Tip and her Pack Leader Broken Arm, all the Velociraptors join their new park cast. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Velociraptors hunting a Gallimimus, Velociraptor mom bringing food to her babies, Velociraptor pack stealing a dead Protoceratops kill from rival pack Animals featured: Velociraptor, Therizinosaurus, Protoceratops, Gallimimus, Animal Name(s): White Tip, Broken Arm, Black Claw, Red Claw Science Concept: Dromeosaurs Albertosaurus City The Wild Kratts leave Mongolia 80 Million years ago, and into Alberta 74 Million years, where they will be looking for an unusual creature- Albertosaurus. A member of the Tyrannosaur family, in other words a cousin of T-Rex. Albertosaurus is the second largest member of the Tyrannosaur family, but the reason the Wild Kratts crew came to Alberta to find Albertosaurus is because they are not very famous like T-Rex and they are not very well known like T-Rex either, so thats why the crew want to learn more about Albertosaurus.They meet a group of Albertosaurus to research on. They've been doing well, but little do they know is that there will soon be a battle because another group of Albertosaurus has entered their subject's territory. They are going to fight for territory..... unless the Kratt Brothers can put a stop to the fight using Albertosaurus powers, and add some Albertosaurs to their prehistoric park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Albertosaurus pack hunting Chasmosaurus herd, Albertosaurus Mom feeding her young, Albertosaurus killing and eating a Lambeosaurus, Albertosaurus pack battling another pack of Albertosaurus over territory Animals featured: Albertosaurus, Saurolophus, Lambeosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Animal Name(s): Albert, Albert Jr. Science Concept: Paeontology The Dome Heads The Brothers find a group of Pachycephalosaurus in Alberta and decide to learn about their Dome-like heads. They find out that the head of a Pachycephalosaurus is like a helmet, and that Pachycephalosaurus may have behaved a lot like deer of the 21st century, using them for protection against predators and rivals when they want to mate with females. But this is exactly the reason Donita wants one: to create Pachy Bike Helmets. Towards the end, Donita gets an artificial helmet from the Wild Kratts, whilst Head-butter and his herd as well as two Dromaeosaurus join the park Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Pachycephalosaurus fighting for mates, Pachycephalosaurus fighting Dromaeosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus fighting Albertosaurus Animals featured: Pachycephalosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Albertosaurus Animal Name(s): Head-Butter, Dromeo, Butter JR Science Concept: Pachycephalosaur biology Alamosaurus Stompout The crew do one last adventure in Alberta, b\for now, and meet up with one of the world's largest dinosaurs...Alamosaurus. Martin finds a really huge male Alamosaurus and calls him Alamo, not only after his animal name, but also named after the Alamo building. His job, is to help protect the herd from danger, since he is also known as the alpha male of the group. However, after getting injured in a fight with a group of Acrocanthosaurus, Alamo is taken to the Tortuga to get fixed, and the herd follows. Chris and Martin are by then the ones who have to watch the herd to make sure none of them are eaten by predators. But, then one day, its not long before the Allosaurus pack come back, but then Alamo is all healed up and is ready to defeat the pack yet again, before joining the park, as does a Acrocanthosaur named Acro. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Alamosaurus defending calf from Acrocanthosaurus pack, Alamosaurus mating with a female Animals featured: Alamosaurus, Lambeosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Chasmosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus Animal Name(s): Alamo, Acro Science Concept: Sauropod Defenses Dining with a Deinosuchus Afte resupilling the Tortuga in Modern day Arkansas, the Kratts travel south to Texas 74 million years to search for a creature that thrives there:a prehistoric crocodile called Deinosuchus. The tech crew however didn't know that a Deinosuchus would be so big, fifty feet long to be exact. Because of how big they are, Aviva was getting a little nervous, especially since they were big enough to take on dinosaurs. Aviva knows she's conquered her fear of crocodiles before, but a really big one like Deinosuchus is different. so the Kratt Bros go into Croczilla's Den, and check out the eggs, only this time Aviva goes with them, and brings some Deinosuchus to the park. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Deinosuchus ambushing and feeding on a Parsaurolophus, Never before seen face off between Deinosuchus and Acrocanthosaurus, two male Deinosuchus fighting for a mate. Animals featured: Deinosuchus, Parsaurolophus, Quetzalcoatlus, American Alligator, Acrocanthosaurus, Animal Name(s): Croczilla, Croc-Z JR Science Concept: Crocodile Evolotioun Flying Jimmy While trying to experiment for a Quetzalcoatlus creature power suit, things get really out of hand when Jimmy has the Power suit's wings on his arms and the wind blows him away. Jimmy is soon taken into the skies gliding and fliying like a Quetzalcoatlus, but it also involved conquering his fear of crashing and becoming somebody's dinner. He also gets to see Quetzalcoatlus up close while flying. The Crew meanwhile, is researching Arowdynamics in Pterosaurs to program in to the Creature Power Suit. Donita is however wanting to capture a Quetzalcoatlus for a Ptero Backback. It's up to Brothers to save Jimmy and Swooper, as well as some Quetzalcoatlus who end up in the park to be saved from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Quetzalcoatlus swooping down and feeding on baby Tenantosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus avoiding Deinosuchus,and Acrocanthosaurus, Animals featured: Quetzalcoatlus, Tenatosaurus , Deinosuchus, Torosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus, Animal Name(s): Swooper, Q-JR Science Concept: Pterosaur Arowdynamics Allosaurus Forest The Wild Kratts crew fly out of Cretacous Texas and into a forest in Utah 149 Million years ago, where they will be looking for Allosaurus in their natural habitat. They meet a male Allosaurus ruling over his pride and his head wife , and Martin calls them the red family because of those red crests, the male is called Mr.Red, and the female is called Mrs.Red. These two have mated for life and laid eggs months ago. For now, Mr.Red will be doing most of the hunting and bring back food for Mrs.Red. But a storm has come and the lightning has caused a forest fire, and now the Wild Kratts must do everything they can to save the Allosaurus couple and the eggs, even by using Allosaurus power discs, to rescue Allosaurs from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Allosaurus hunting and killing a Captosaurus, Coelurus stealing food from Mr.Red, Mr.Red bringing back some leftovers for Mrs.Red, Mr and Mrs Red hunting and killing a Haplocanthosaurus Animals featured: Allosaurus, Camptosaurus, Coelurus, Haplocanthosaurus Animal Name(s): Mr.Red, Mrs.Red, Reddy JR Science Concept: Predator Coordination The Tallest of the Tallest The Kratts adventure in Jurassic Utah continues as the Kratts find a strange grove of trees that are not trees:they are the legs of a herd of brachiosaurus! They join them as they search for food, and defend themselves from predators like Allosaurus and Torvosaurus. Martin calls them the Talls family. The Wild Kratts will pretty much also learn why they have to be so tall, and the lifestlye of a Brachiosaurus, and the anatomy of a Brachiosaurus too, as well as saving brachiosaurs from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Brachiosaurus parents defending young from Allosaurus, and Torvosaurus Animals featured: Brachiosaurus, Allosaurus, Torvosaurus, Animal Name(s): Mr.Talls, Mrs. Talls, Talls JR. Science Concept: Blood Pressure Stegosaurus Tail Tale While in Utah, Chris and Martin find a baby Stegosaurus who has been separated from his herd. Martin calls him Spike. They decide to find his herd and find out what they need to know about Stegosaurus, especially the spikey tail. They will need to find Spike's herd as fast as they can or else predators like Allosaurus will try to eat Spike, maybe even the Kratt Brothers themselves: unless, Aviva.... can make Stegosaurus creature power suits to save Stegosaurus from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Plates of a Stegosaurus cooling them down, Stegosaur fending from Ceratosaurus, Male Stegosaurus competing for mates, Allosaurus attacking Stegosaurus herd Animals featured: Stegosaurus, Camptosaurus, Diplodocus, Ceratosaurus, Allosaurus Animal Name(s): Spike, Little Spike Science Concept: Dinosaur Tail Use Coelyphysis Attack! The Tortuga has traveled out of jurassic Utah and into Triassic New Brunswick, where the crew discover a small looking dinosaur called Coelyphysis, an animal built for speed and agility, and for catching a wide variety of food. Aviva by then wants to make a Coelyphysis creature power suit. Martin calls thier Coelyphysis friend Speed Shredder. Donita Donata meanwhile is eyeing the Coelyphysis to make them into reptilian scarves. The Kratt brothers however were also by then witnessing something completely unimaginable, tons of Coelyphysis were killing each other like they were on a battlefield...they have gone cannibalistic. It was lucky that Speed Shredder wasn't in the war. But Donita has kidnapped Speed Shredder and 8 other Coelophysis. Luckily, the Kratt bros use Coelophysis powers to defeat Donita, save the Coelophysis and get them to the park Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Ceolophysis catching Placaris, Coelyphysis avoiding Postosuchus, Coelyphysis battling eachother, Speed Shredder winning a remaining female Animals featured: Coelyphysis, Postosuchus, Placarias, Effigia Animal Name(s): Speed Shredder, Shredder JR Science Concept: Cannaibalsism Dancing the Giganotosaurus Gig The crew leave Triassic North America and into Early Cretacous South America to look for the biggest land predator of Argentina...Giganotosaurus. They come across a Mother and Father Giganotosaurus and their babies. Martin names one of the babies Giggy, he's both playful and curious. But when Giggy falls in the river and was about to fall off of a waterfall, Aviva comes to his rescue, but she too falls off of the waterfall along with Giggy. They are still alive, but now Aviva and Giggy are lost and completely far from the others, and have ended up in a forest surrounded by trees. They will have to somehow find a way out of the forest fast before they either become food or stepped on by other creatures. Luckily the others are looking for them alongside Giggy's Father. But something worse is about to happen: Zach has come to South America to find a Giganotosaurus to turn into another one of his robots. He over hears the crew saying that Aviva and a baby Giganotosaurus are lost in the forest and decides to go after Aviva and Giggy. Now, to Zach, Aviva and Giggy have become fugitives of justice. Or should I say...... fugitives of evil? However, the Giganotosaurus get saved from extinction Rarely or never beofre seen wildlife moment: Giganotosaurus hunting a Macrogryphosaurus Animals featured: Giganotosaurus, Macrogryphosaurus, Saltasaurus, Sarchosuchus, Carnotaurus Animal Name(s): Giggy Science Concept: Island Evolotion Sauropod Vacation The group travel with a really huge herd of South America's biggest sauropod...Argentinosaurus. they will be migrating to a nesting ground from where the Tortuga has landed. But they won't be the only ones following the herd. Predators and scavengers like Giganotosaurus, Carnotaurus, and Pterosaurs will be following the herds for food. Aviva decides to make an Argentinosaurus, and the very large and agile Carnotaurus, who also have binocular vision. Gormaund also decides to follow the herd, only to make the Argentinosaurus eggs into Scrambled Sauropod eggs, the Kratts must defeat Gourmand, rescue the Argentinosaurs frome xtinction and save the world. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Argentinosaurus eating leaves off of trees, Carnotaurus attacking Argentinosaurus herd, Argentinosaurus laying eggs Animals featured: Argentinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Carnotaurus, Sarchosuchus, Macrogryphosaurus, Pterosaur Animal Name(s): Argie Science Concept: Dinosaur Migration Liopleurodon:Top of the Food Chain 2 Weeks have passed for the Wild Kratts crew since the T Rex adventure. The crew soon decide to head over to Jurassic Germany to look for the top predator of Germany's seas...Liopleurodon. While the Kratt Brothers and Aviva decide to take a little swim at a coral reef, Aviva soon finds what they are looking for, a really huge male Liopleurodon. She calls the Kratt Brothers over when she finds him. But they all soon get carried away with something, after thinking the coast was clear they soon head up to the surface for air. The Liopleurodon soon targets them after seeing them going up, luckily however they were warned by Koki that he was coming, and they head to the Tortuga. After all of that, they decide to go back and find him using the Octopod for the job. Martin names him Lio. But they also discover that Gormaund is planning to cut the Liopleurodon's fins off for Fin Soup, and now they must save him, defeat Gourmand and rescue the Liopleurodon from extinction. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Liopleurodon hunting Leedischys, Liopleurodon mating with a female Animals featured: Liopleurodon, Leedischys, Animal Name(s): Lio, Lio JR Science Concept: Top Predators A Stegosaur Family Reunion The Wild Kratts travel to Jurassic Tanzania to find a dinosaur called Kentrosaurus. Known for being a cousin of Stegosaurus, and for being another one of the world's most greatest defenders. The crew however start to see that there are some differences between Stegosaurus and Kentrosaurus. Kentrosaurus had a lot more spikes all over its body then plates, and its also a different color too. The crew soon figure out that creatures here in Africa are different from their cousins in North America. Martin calls their Kentrosaurus friend Spike ll. But Gormand wants one- for a Stegosaur Soup. Luckily, the Kratt bros defeat Gourmand, who gets chased by a Allosaurus, rescue the Stegosaurs from extinction and keep the stegosaur plates on their backs, not in soup bowls Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Kentrosaurus avoiding a Crocodile, Kentrosaurus competing for a mate, Kentrosaurus fighting an Allosaurus Animals featured Kentrosaurus, Allosaurus, Crocodile Animal Name(s): Spike ll Science Concept: Animal Cousins Kaprosuchus Vengeance The Kratts travel to Niger 95 Million years ago to search for a prehistoric crocodile called Kaprosuchus, also known as the Boarcroc. This very crocodile is not like any other crocodile at all at the tme, with those long legs and strong muscles it could run pretty fast on land. They find a male Kaprosuchus lying on a river bank, and Martin calls him Sprints. Zach Varmitech however has come to Africa to find a Kaprosuchus and captures Sprints to use him as a Murder-bot. Now the Wild Kratts will need to stop Zach not only to save nature, but the Kaprosuchus and lives of other people as well. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Kaprosuchus scaring away a Suchomimus, Kaprosuchus hunting an Ouranosaurus and Nigersaurus, Kaprosuchus fighting and mating with a female, Never before seen face off between Kaprosuchus and Sarchosuchus Animals featured: Kaprosuchus, Ouranosaurus, Camarasaurus, Suchomimus, Sarchosuchus, Animal Name(s): Sprints Science Concept: Swamp Runninng Adaptations Life of Lesothosaurus The Kratts are done with with their Dinosaur Adventures, for now. But their is one more dinosaur to see: Lesothosaurus. They figure out that the creature powers of the Lesothosaurus are speed and camouflage, enough to avoid predators easily without getting caught. When a mother and her babies are separated from the group, the Kratts must help her get back to the group fast without getting caught. But things are going to be harder when Donita wants one for Lesotosarus Underwear. Luckily, the Kratts rescue the dLEsothosaurs, defeat Donita and save the world Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Lesothosaurus feeding a lizard to her babies, Lesothosaurus group avoiding a Sytarsys, Lesothosaurus group avoiding a Dracovenator, Lesothosaurus mother and babies avoiding Vulcanodon Animals featured: Lesothosaurus, Lizard, Syntarsys, Dracovenator, Vulcanodon Animal Name(s): Lighty Science Concept: Dinosaur Survival Serpents of the Rainforest The crew leave the mesozoic and start heading back to the Holocene, stopping for a pit stop in Paleocene Colombia. All of a sudden, sudden, something big wraps around one of the Tortuga's 'Legs'. Going out to investigate, the Brothers find out that it's the largest snake to ever slither the earth: Titanoboa. They find out that Titanoboa behaved a lot like Giant Anacondas like today in the 21st Century, who feed on animals they are able to easily constrict and swallow. Donita Donata meanwhile has come to South America to collect snakes for a snake jewelry sale, and its up to the Wild Kratts to rescue the giant snakes and stop Donita from completing her evil scheme. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Titanoboa attacking a Acherontisuchus, Titanoboa eggs hatching, Titanoboa mating and fighting, Titanoboa fighting a Carbonemys and loosing Animals featured: Titanoboa, Acherontisuchus, Carbonemys Animal Name(s): Titan Science Concept: Prehistoric Snakes Mobysaurus The Kratts travel to Eocene Eygypt, when it was covered in water, and that wasn't the only reason why they are here. They are here to search for a prehistoric whale called Basilosaurus. They run into a really large male Basilosaurus, and Martin decides to call him Mobysaurus, a name that has combined Moby Dick and the end of the word Basilosaurus. They have also come here to find out how Basilosaurus is able to survive, and rescue some Basilosaurs too. Rarely or never before seen wildlife moment: Alligator avoiding Basilosaurus, Basilosaurus eating Dorodon, Basilosaurus mating with a female Animals featured: Basilosaurus, Dorodon, Animal Name(s): Mobysaurus Science Concept: Prehistoric Whales Save the Dinosaurs After the Cenozoic, it's time to head back to Dinosaur times for the Wild Kratts Animal names Phillip the Philipphine eagle, Hoots the great horned owl, Denny Deinonychus Science concept: The Dinosaur Protection Group Category:Episodes Category:Wild Kratts